


Podfic: 'A Family Problem' by apacketofseeds

by peasina



Series: Britcom Pod [2]
Category: Keeping Up Appearances
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Humor, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: “Daisy said something about turning on the television,” Hyacinth mumbled. Then, louder: “Why would anyone ever need to turn on a television set, Richard?”“Perhaps there’s something on the news she wanted us to see?”“Oh, my goodness.” Hyacinth stopped mid-step. “Do you think there might be something on the news she wanted us to see?”
Relationships: Hyacinth Bucket/Richard Bucket
Series: Britcom Pod [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117652
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'A Family Problem' by apacketofseeds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Family Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209710) by [apacketofseeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apacketofseeds/pseuds/apacketofseeds). 



> Podfic inspired by the Pod_O_Ween prompt: _Plague_. It also counts for the following squares on my podfic-bingo card: _Read Animatedly_ , and _Unfamiliar Genre_. (Thank you for having podfic permissions, apacketofseeds!)
> 
> _The big story was that an airborne virus had spread through Britain overnight. It started in the cities but got to our estate eventually. The newsreader said it turns people into zombies..._

  


You can also stream and download from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3v1ryn2b0m7iwu7/Podfic%20-%20A%20Family%20Problem.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
